


interruption

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “What is it, Mr. Ancient?” he asks, placing his bookmark inbetween the pages and setting the book down. “You’ve been staring at me for a while now.”“It’s just-” Lusa huffs, “Your hair! It’s so all over the place that it’s distracting me!”





	interruption

Erbluhen looks up from the book he’d borrowed - human literature is oh so interesting, and sometimes lets him peer right into the mind of the characters! Lusa sits on another chair, tinkering with another tech… thingy.

Mochi might understand emotions and humans a bit now, but by the Goddess he’s never ever going to figure out robotics. The fact that Add and Eve can work so easily with these pieces of metal and make them… do things, is astonishing. Not that he’s willing to say that out loud.

“What is it, Mr. Ancient?” he asks, placing his bookmark inbetween the pages and setting the book down. Lusa looks like he’d been caught with a hand down the metaphorical cookie jar. If he were caught in the real jar, he’d look different. Mochi had seen Lu catch him one time, and it wasn’t pretty. “You’ve been staring at me for a while now.”

Lusa looks away as if on cue. He looks like he wants to say something, but holds his tongue for once. He puts the bracelet he’d been fixing, upgrading… whatever, down onto the coffee table and crosses his arms.

“It’s just-” Lusa huffs, “Your hair! It’s so all over the place that it’s distracting me!”

Mochi laughs, blowing up at the strands falling into his face to push them away. “No one’s forcing you to stay here,” he chides, though he has to admit the quiet company was nice so far. Add isn’t like the others; though he does get loud, and so very often, not when he’s alone or with certain people. And Mochi is fortunate enough to be on that list, along with Aisha.

“Oh great, now you’re telling me off, huh?” Lusa asks, rolling his eyes. Mochi knows it’s just a front, though. There’s no hostility in Lusa’s posture of gestures. In fact, Mochi would wager on him still being relaxed. “Just let me fix it for you so I can concentrate on my work again.”

Mochi doesn’t protest, half because Lusa is already standing up and half because he has this curious expression on his face. He lets the scientist walk up to him, towering over his chair, and reach out to brush through his hair.

Lusa’s hand is gentle, fingers carding through the hair softly like if he were connecting wires. Comparing himself to some robot undergoing maintenance shouldn’t be comforting, but Lusa isn’t acting like he isn’t a human. Maybe Mochi just hadn’t seen him be gentle with people like this before, so he compared it to him assembling a robot.

Wait, why is he justifying Lusa’s actions?

“Whoa, it’s really soft,” Lusa muses, patting down the side of Mochi’s head. The touches feel nice, honestly, so much that Mochi lets his eyes fall closed.

“Was this all a ploy for you to be able to touch my hair?” Mochi asks, the corners of his lips curling up devilishly. “You can be much sneakier, Mr. Ancient.”

Lusa’s cheeks color with a faint shade of red and he pulls away. Mochi mourns the loss of contact briefly, but he knows to stop himself. “There. Now I can finally get back to my work.”

Mochi is sure his hair is just as messy as usually, but he doesn’t have any mirrors nearby to check for himself. Lusa seats himself back in his chair, immediately burying his face into the bracelet again.

Mochi can’t help a smile settling on his face, eyes softening. “You know, Mr. Ancient, you just have to ask next time! I’ll let you touch my hair!”

Lusa glances up at him with wide, startled eyes, probably thinking he’d heard wrong, and goes right back to his tinkering. The blush on his face only worsens, however. Mochi keeps smiling, even as he picks his book back up. So much for stopping himself, huh?

Teasing Add is always worth it, though.


End file.
